keroroyinandyangjlucyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Time Bender (Race)
The Time Benders, or Mobians, is the name of the thought to be mostly-extinct race of ancient alien that was revered and sought after for their time-altering powers. Botan is the only full-blooded Time Bender thought to be still in existence. Mobian vs. Time Bender While the use of the phrase "Mobian" is the technical name of the species of alien, "Time Bender" is more commonly used in modern times. Mobian is a dated term to describe the species of alien, but is the more appropriate. Even with this, it is rarely used in modern times, save for scienfitic or historical purposes. Appearance Time Benders are a humanoid alien, taller than average humans with grayish-white skin and delicate features. Their hair, often long, is either silver, white, pink, or purple. Their eyes range in hues from light pink to dark red. They are slender, with long limbs often covered in robes. Gold and pink jewels are common accessories for their attire, and there is special attention paid to the color purple, as it is almost exclusively the only color they wear. Masks are also common and traditional amongst Time Benders, and it is very unusual to see one not wearing one in the presence of another species of alien. The mask is meant as a representation of the divide Time Benders must make between themselves and other creatures, and that they must remain objective. These masks are made out of a lightweight, rare jewel, and are pink, purple, or white. History Time Benders, or Mobians, are in charge of time and making certain it runs smoothly in the universe. They are thought to be distant cousins of Angols. This comes from the similar use of staffs, and somewhat similar appearance. It is unknown where Time Benders originate, but there is evidence that they have been around since before a time of written history. They are known to have lived it only one, central location, what had been the outskirts of the universe at the time (with the universe's expansion, this has changed, over the years). The Time Benders' city is said to have a Grecian style to it, leading theorists to believe that Time Benders had some influence over Greek art. There have been theories that suggest that the basis for some of the Greek dieties, at least, were Time Benders, amongst other aliens. It is though the god Chronos could have been a Time Bender. Time Benders themselves have been secretive about their history. It is unknown when the great massacre of the Time Benders took place, but it is thought to be around the mid 800's BC. Even with this, a few may have lived on, and some, other than Botan, the only confirmed Time Bender, may still live to this day. Much of the history of the Mobians is lost due to their living so far away from planets, their being so secretive, and this being such a long time ago. Extinction Time Benders were drawn to extinction by other alien races either wanting to know the secret of their powers or looking to destroy the Time Benders, thinking they were too powerful to exist. They were murdered through a series of attacks by enemy forces stronger than them, and they were often disabled and unable to shift into other time periods to escape. Weakened, there was no way for any to go back and change the past, and the Time Benders all but faded into a memory. Time Benders Today Their technology is still highly sought-after, and any living Time Benders would most likely live in deep secrecy, away from other alien races. The ruins of the Time Benders' home is still in existence, although it is little more than stone. Anything of value was long-pilfered from the Time Benders' home, so it is not of much interest to other aliens. It is unknown, other than Botan, how many Time Benders still exist. Language and Way of Speaking Mobian is considered a dead language, surviving only in written format. Even with this, limited knowledge of the language is known presently. Time Benders often, when they do speak in a living language, adopt a very formalized way of speaking. Religion Time Benders have no set religion. Even with this, their main system of belief consists of them rejoining the cosmos after death, becoming one with the universe. They believe that they are comprised of elements of the universe, so they naturally return to it upon death. Lack of Names Time Benders did not appear to have names. Even with this, titles were a possibility. In Paradise is Where the Heart Is, Botan states that she has no name, before being named by Saburo. This is not to say she could not have held a title at some point, but this was a long time ago in Botan's physical history, so therefore she could have forgotten it. Age Time Benders can physically age, but given they live beyond time, and are in different spots in time at any given point, it is close to impossible to attach an actual age to a Time Bender. It can go more based on their physical appearance, if one wanted to discern the age of a Time Bender. Powers Time Benders exhibit a full variety of little-explainable powers. Amongst these include the ability to travel to any point in the past, including their own. They cannot interact, however, in this instance, with rare exception. They also rid time lines of "anomilies"; this is when another invidual or event has interrupted a set timeline, which could cause a ripple-effect of problems in time. They also are able to look at the future, although since the future has not happened yet, nor have all of the events leading up to the future, it is not a set in stone future, but only the outcome that would happen at the given point they start out from. In addition to this, they are able to travel in-between alternative timelines, as well as oversee these. Use of Staff All Time Benders have the ability to manipulate time; even with this, their powers are limited and unstable without the use of their staff. The design and materials the staff is made of all play into the level of power which a Time Bender is able to yield. A damaged staff is nowhere near as powerful as a completed one, which acts as a lightning rod for their powers. The jewels, as well, in the staff help manify the powers. Other alien races for a long time in history thought that the staff was the only source of power for a Time Bender, and many were killed for their staffs. It was not until much later that the correlation that these two in fact went hand in hand with one another. Time Changing Abilities Changing the past is ''not ''an impossibility, although Botan first describes it as such. In fact, the ability for changing the past is so advanced it is difficult for many Time Benders to master, and even then, things to not always work out perfectly. There is also a great deal of energy exerted in changing the past; enough so that it is dangerous for even the strongest Time Bender to make a habit out of bending past timelines. With this said, it is also taboo in the Time Bender culture to do this; it is almost sacrelidge to attempt a revision of a timeline, and therefore it is not attempted often. It is thought to be a foolish, dangerous, and even deadly move on the part of the Time Bender. Time Benders and Their Own Timelines Time Benders are unable to see their own future "timelines". They are able to see their pasts, although they are unable to change anything in their past. They can only view it from a distance. Although it is possible, with a lot of exertion, to change the pasts of others, it is impossible for them to change their own pasts, in doing so would create a paradox; if they change something in their past, there is no way that they would have the guarantee that they would presently be doing the same activity of going back into the past. Therefore, this is an impossibility. They are also unable to see their own futures, or any future timeline which they would interact with.